


Origins - Inky & Error

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Relationships: Inky & Error
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813
Kudos: 1





	Origins - Inky & Error

There's two sides to every story.

  
  
Two sides to every coin.

  
  
Good.

  
  
Evil.

  
  
Love.

  
  
Hate.

  
  
  
It was this that brought about two of the most powerful Sans into existence in a single, solitary instant. 

  
  
Apart from all the timelines, yet still a part of them, they came.

  
  
A single spark of creativity, ignited in a single soul. That was the creation of what would be known as the Alpha timeline. It was where it all began. 

  
  
From that spark, many hundreds were sparked in an instant and it spread like wildfire; creativity surging and flowing. Until, in a place no timeline could reach... no Sans could ever hope to even think would exist let alone be able to get to... there was formed a being. A Sans who was also not a Sans. 

  
  
Yet, even as he drew his first breath in the place of his birth, the white vastness of the Anti-Void, another not so far away from him was doing the same. 

  
  
The two were as different as night and day. For the other was born of hatred, of desire for a "purity" and selfishness.

  
  
The first, who saw the Anti-Void as a place of possibility, was an Ink Sans, Inky. Armed with the tools of art, he was Creation incarnate. The other, however, was his opposite. For there cannot be creation without destruction... Thus, Error Sans was Inky's opposite in nearly every way.

  
  
From the moment each took his breath, they were destined to clash; one blinded by rage and sorrow, the other trying to salvage things and keep balance. 


End file.
